


德拉克斯套房（14）

by glayteko



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Bi-Gender, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: 双性人警告，捆绑play
Relationships: Sugawara Taku/Yoshida Kosei
Kudos: 4





	德拉克斯套房（14）

“他为什么最近下班这么早啊？”  
“跟课长请假了，最近家里有事都要尽早回去”  
“哦，以前他可以加班最卖力的”  
“一定是出了什么事情把”  
“哎，家家有本难念的经啊”

吉田冒着同事们的窃窃私语小跑步逃离了办公楼，他骗会社说家里有事，其实他是去酒庄打工，急需攒钱完成一个心愿。

今天，周五晚上正是完成这个梦想的重要的日子。

到常去的便利店买了一些食物，一些日用品，带着双肩背公文包和几个塑料袋在酒店大堂取了房卡，刷卡进入了客房。

他是第一次干这种事，他不惜准时下班打工攒钱才能订下这间超过日常消费能力的豪华套间，15万日元一晚一共两晚，为了等待那个人。

时间还早，他已经洗完澡，餐桌上一大束百合花插在彩色玻璃马赛克大花瓶里，旁边边摆了好他叫的room service送来的香槟和冰桶。坐在客厅的沙发上看着冰桶上缓缓流下的水珠逐颗流下水渍随时时间一点点浸湿纯白的桌布，他渐渐失了神。

还好他没有连上蓝牙音响播放iphone里的音乐，不然菅原的敲门声就轻得听不见了。

门被打开，一个清爽的青年在门口，两个人一照面都顿了一下，顿点分别是“这人我似乎见过”和“终于等到了今天”。

他忽然出现在他负责的分店所在的那条街上，他常常傍晚来到这家分店盘点，他出现的第一天就留心到了这个新人在隔壁店门口发传单，入夜后他会与路过的女性男性搭话，无论男女老幼非常卖力，渐渐得他不再出现在拉客阵容中，他躲在对面的居酒屋面朝外的位子等他出现，半夜里他经常送一群群男女出店门，鞠躬致谢送走他们，有时候他们会在店门口对他动手动脚，非常不规矩，但他知道他是做这行的没有办法帮他。

今天是他与他第一次面对面，不由得惊讶于他近看也这么耐看。而他自然是第一次见到这个客人。

“经纪人只同我说了是客人为男，没想到是这么年轻帅气的男客人” 他操着熟练的营业口吻，步入了豪华套间。

“。。。而且这么大方。。。”环顾四周后，转过身对背后的他绽放出一个爽朗的笑容。

从前，他只能远远望着便他恨不得把他马上拆骨吃掉，顺便把对他出手的男女老幼统统干掉。而今，却对害羞的自己束手无策。

那事究竟是怎么开始的来着？

突然他觉得自己很冒昧，对方衣着整齐，而自己已经洗好了穿着浴袍头发都没干透，自己显得像大色狼老头子呈现出一种看到小姑娘马上要扑上去吃干抹净的状态，羞愧得没法抬头。

“香槟？”菅原问。  
“是的是的，等你来开呢”吉田对对方的救场恨不得跪地道谢。

“哈哈我是专业的，我来吧！”他放下随身的包，脱掉外套挂在衣帽架上，找洗手间洗完手，走出来时正解衬衫手腕扣子把袖子卷上去，他果然是专业的，吉田对付软木塞可没这么利落，”PON!”的一声，“谢谢这位客人的香槟！”，流程就像在店里一样。

他工作的店吉田去过一次，那时候还没他，吉田觉得不是很自在再也没去第二次，但他正好目睹了这个流程，这让吉田很舒适得进入了那种状态。

菅原双手各举一个酒杯，吉田过去一只手把酒杯接下来另一只手挽住他的腰，把人抱到怀里原地转了个圈按在沙发上。

“先喝酒” 菅原露出一丝慌张的眼神央求道。  
“听你的。”

他已经不是很在乎会不会被对方当做禽兽猥琐老头子了。  
两只高脚杯相碰，吉田只呡了一口，菅原仰脖半杯下肚，下巴往上整张脸刷得一下红了。

以往的客人不是老丑就是变态，这个客人又英俊又温柔又多金怎么回事，难道说小爷我的春天来了？酒精借力一点点激动，平时千杯不倒的他一杯上脸。

其实他是第一次送外卖，还不熟悉服务流程，他的心里也有点紧，毕竟干这行才三四个月，在祖师爷们面前他连敬茶还没资格，这就被提拔到可以单独上门服务已经很被器用了，这次拿到好评花道就算是铺平了。拿到工作表他动摇了一会儿，在店里最多被客人要求口交，在店里的小隔间就可以完成，不会面临未知的风险，想到双胞胎弟弟的私立大学学费，他也只能选择妥协。

菅原从沙发上站起来面对着客人主动撇开大腿跨坐到吉田大腿上，他解开白衬衫胸口的两颗扣子，“出来前洗过了，还要我再洗一次吗？”

“没事的”

他比他高十公分，胸板起码厚八公分，像抱起毛绒娃娃一样手臂勾住腰就把他腾空抱起来。菅原扔掉酒杯赶紧抱住他的脖子，打开的胸口贴到他的脸上，一股沐浴乳混着木系调香水的青春味道喷到他的鼻子，如果他是一团胶质他已经用力把他吸出自己脸的模子来了。

大床超级柔软，菅原被扔在床上，背部没有受到任何反弹作用带来的疼痛，他整个人陷进了床垫，继而吉田也一起陷了进去。

“你叫什么名字？”  
“吉田，你叫菅原我知道。”说完，吉田的眼神闪了一下，恐怕流露出的信息让菅原对自己有疑虑了。  
“谢谢你吉田先生。”

他闭上眼睛靠近吉田的脸吻了上来。吉田被他的嘴唇碰到一下子有烫到的感觉，尽管此刻对方的嘴唇还不到体温的温度，舌头更烫，让他忘了舌吻是怎么样进行的，只能被对方带着左捯右捯，相当被动。

吉田被他亲得天旋地转，他被推开的时候发现对方已经把自己脱光钻进被子了。

这时，吉田却对自己将要做的事情不那么确定了，他钻在鹅绒被里的样子还那么小，说高中才毕业都没问题，难道自己真的要变成禽兽变态老头子。

专业人士对营业还是很执着的，客人不动他不能不动，他只能掀开被角钻出两只手来帮吉田解开浴袍，结一拉就松开浴袍下的巨阳弹到空气中，已经硬了许久了。菅原捧着巨物，用手肘支撑身体从被子里探出来想帮他舔，舌头还没有碰到就被吉田扶住肩膀整个人从被子里拖出来，他的经纪人说他是那个，他偏偏不信，他一定要亲眼看个究竟。

果然，经纪人没有说大话，菅原真是雌雄同体。

双腿突然被打开，他还穿着内裤，两边系带的那种，前面小小的一个三角，屁股那块布料是几乎透明的纱，吉田没有很在乎这种细节，挡住关键位置那块薄布被粗暴的拉开，女性器官和男性器官一起暴露在日光下。

原来真的有如此精巧绝无仅有的身体构造。

被侵犯的人这是紧闭双眼，咬着嘴唇等待未知却可以预见的事情发生，他见吉田没对他动手反而愣住，低头看埋在自己腿间的毛脑袋究竟要干嘛，一会儿过去还是没有发生什么，他只能开口：“对不起，我很奇怪。”

“怎么会呢？”虽然这句吉田没说出口。

他事先就算是接受到了这样的信息也以为是运营策略，没想到让自己的动心的男孩是这样的身体构造，他心里也七上八下的，被问了问题只能假装平静，他只是怕自己没法让这样身体满足。

完球的是自己从来没跟女人睡过觉，那啥究竟是如何那啥的得仔细想想小时候看的男女黄片。他又把人整个抱起来，转了半圈钻入菅原的胯下。

“不，不行！”

菅原使劲推他的头，哪里敌得过他的力气，菅原被摆成胯部大开的姿势，几乎坐在他脸上，吉田在下面用手轻轻掰开本来关着的阴唇，菅原从来没受到过这样的对待，鸭子坐跨在别的男人脸上把自己最丢人的部位全部给别人看，他双手紧紧捂着脸，内裤被扯得歪七扭八，但好歹还撘在腰上，感受吉田的舌头扫过阴唇，那个地方被小心得翻来翻去，男人几乎喜欢他的屁股，在小隔间里捧着不放，好几个猥琐男强行把手伸进他的裤子抚摸过他的男根和后穴，但都没让他们得逞，第一次有人愿意有嘴照顾他多余的器官，尽管动作还略显笨拙，已经舒服得他大腿都撑不住体重，只能松开一只捂脸的手去抓住床头柱。

”不行，不要继续舔这里，我会尿尿的。”他最容易舒服的小果子被吉田找到，吞在嘴里用舌头拱，他就会发出很舒服的声音，吉田就不放开了，舔了没几下菅原就受不住要去，菅原挣不过他，大腿夹着他的脑袋一阵痉挛，果然洞口喷出小股爱液，菅原爽完了上身脱力，软下来想要躺倒，吉田托着他的屁股不让，把人扶正之后，吉田两只手在下面不停得鼓捣好不容易找到可以插入的两个地方，两根手指一边插入一根，在里面扣起来，嘴上叼着的小果从来没松开过，最脆弱的地方同时被照顾到，菅原坐在上面用手已经捂不住自己的叫声，人扣扣索索得又去了。前穴里流出来水顺着吉田的手指流到他下巴上。水好多啊，好喜欢啊，吉田爱疯了，他又把人调了个个，对他抱着自己的肉棒舔，自己继续帮他舔穴。菅原本来是很擅长口活的，可是前后的穴都被弄得太爽，忍不住要发出呼声，根本含不住尺寸惊人的肉棒，他只能一边用手心箍住它套弄一边用舌头舔弄铃口，艰难得用嘴唇包住龟头吸，吸不久就得松开哼几句，只要是他的服务吉田都喜欢，他爽得要上天，这小嘴又软又热好想操进去。

他忽然从床上离开，菅原眼睁睁坐在鹅绒被子上看着他从双肩包里拿出一大堆东西，他对客人能拿出来的各种工具很熟悉了，转过头找床头柜的抽纸擦拭滴水的下体和床单。一抬头，吉田壮实的上体挡住窗外摄入的微弱光线让他看不清他手上到底拿了什么。

计划良久，还用家里的维尼熊试验过，一定没问题。

“对不起了，稍微忍会儿” 语气超过客人对男妓应有的尺度的温柔，菅原被深情的吻蒙蔽，谁曾想安全感马上荡然无存，双手手腕被大手纂在一起用皮带捆了起来，脖子被栓上了皮扣，皮扣上连的金属链子拖到裸露的前胸上冷得他打了个寒颤，大腿被分开分别用两条皮带捆起来让他无法再并拢它们。

“哼嗯嗯，轻一点”他看着自己被弄成一个方便交媾的姿势固定好，露出求饶的声音。

吉田用一条男士手帕把他微硬的肉棒包裹起来打了个结，拉过内裤上邹巴巴的布头遮住它。 菅原望着他的眼神变得更加委屈了一点。

他很满意完成品，维尼熊被绑没有近似艺术品的效果，这个在三个月前突然闯入他的生活的拉客青年现在变成了自己的日思夜想的样子，他甚至想拿手机拍来拍，还好dv已经藏在花瓶后面打开香槟时就开始录影。

不知道从哪里变出了几根玫瑰色的棒子，有光滑的有形似阳具的，吉田把一根略短的跳蛋塞进湿哒哒的前穴一根略短但粗的被塞进狭窄的后穴，有两根粉红色引线露在菅原下体外面的样子更让他满意了。

他站在床边，拉起另一头拴在菅原脖子上的皮扣的铁链，“天空，过来吃”

菅原从来没在上工时被喊过下面的名子，才想停顿一下，身体里的两个马达同时被打开，他被震得快哭了，脖子受到牵引，他只能乖乖得趴过去吞回那根东西。

他的手腕被绑住不能服务大肉棒，只能支撑身体，吉田拽住锁链一下一下得把巨大的东西往他嘴里送，马达埋在身体里滋滋震动，房间里却很安静，只有菅原呜呜的吞咽声。菅原屁股止不住得抖，说这玩意儿弄得他不舒坦是骗人的，只是没法高潮，菅原嘴被操得有点疼，他的舌头想配合也配合不了，吉田的动作越来越粗暴，他开始干呕和无法好好呼吸，机械得一口口吞下滚烫的大肉棒，再一口口吐出来，眼泪都被弄出来，口水从没空闭上的口角流下来，在床单上湿了成一个深色的圆。

吉田感觉满意了，松开他脖子的锁链，把下身抽出来，菅原身体被摆在床上大腿向上张开，吉田像急着撒尿慌忙拉拉链一样完成这个过程，才把跳蛋抽出来就尽根插到底，第一泡精液射进了可怜的前穴里，菅原忘记确认这次服务含不含中出，这个客人怎么这样！射完便拔出，带出了一滩精沿着会阴流向后穴，吉田没顾上中出有没有被反对，把塞后穴的跳蛋拔出来又把自己的大东西插了进去。这个动作太粗暴，后穴还没有足够的润滑，菅原疼得一哆嗦。“疼疼疼”。

吉田才有变成野兽的迹象，被他受伤的声音吓到恢复了本性，“对不起，天空对不起，我不是故意弄疼你的”，他手忙脚乱找到了枕头边的润滑液，他舍不得拔出来，在交合处挤了很多，用阴茎一点点往里送。菅原脖子里的锁链又被拽住，把他整个人往他的身子上一拽一拽得拉，一直到完全湿透，吉田抓住捆他手的皮带，铁链子也没松开，拉着他的脖子和手臂往自己阴茎上送，刚开始挺疼，渐渐被撑开的肠壁爽感一点点代替了酸疼，吉田那里好烫，菅原的体温也随之上升，屁股里越来越爽，包着菅原阴茎的手帕有一块晕湿，吉田感觉到对方爽了，得意兮兮保持一个速度角度操他。

下面的人快绷不住了，“不行了，要去了要去了。。。。”菅原脸和脖子的潮红蔓延到锁骨，偏偏这时吉田停了下来，身子和身子连着的情况下取来一对带锁链的蝴蝶，一边一个别在他的乳尖上，“疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼”，乳头已经兴奋得挺起来被夹子夹住是钻心的疼。“宝贝儿忍忍，等会儿就不疼了”。

被捆着的手被松开，吉田转而勾弄夹住两个乳头的小蝴蝶尾巴上串起的锁链，菅原以为疼痛会延迟高潮来的时间，可前列腺受到的攻击实打实，他很快就去了，屁股里面紧紧裹住对方的阴茎，身体忍不住不停禁脔，就算吉田没有拽乳链，抖动的身子让链子索索得摇晃起来，乳头变得更疼更敏感了。

“想让我摘掉吗？” 禽兽变得很体贴，开始询问猎物的感受。

“嗯嗯”菅原眼睛里带着泪花，马上肯定。

果然，他很讲信用，蝴蝶被摘走，已经被夹成紫红的肿了一圈的乳头被解放了。

“那带上这个吧”，吉田又像变魔术一般凭空变出一只带着带铁窗的口珠。菅原摇头拒绝，当然是徒劳的，带上他之后就不能说话了，正面看像可怜的小狗被戴上口笼。

这张漂亮脸蛋只能露出无辜的大眼睛，下面长脸能让吉田陷入野兽的幻想。“太好太给劲了”。

其他刑拘依然没动，吉田躺下来，把人抱到自己腰坐下，让他用前穴把自己的阴茎再次吞没。菅原的腰被掐着，上上下下甬道中被捣得翻江倒海，他连脚都着不了床，吉田嘴里叼着他脖子上的链子，手抱着他的腰，他整个人在空中楼阁里，又巨大又坚硬的玩意儿是甬道的最爱，被堵住的小嘴还是能冒出几句模糊的“不要”，“太舒服了”，“呜呜呜”

每次把阴茎全部吃下去都是用了菅原整个身子的体重，接触面撞得啪啪响，菅原第一次觉得啪得越响越爽，他第一次觉得遇到了真正的男人。吉田又射进去之后，他嘴里不能说话，鼻子里呜呜呜的哭了，眼角渗出大颗泪珠，吉田怕了赶紧把人抱到床上，解开了嘴上的笼子，好不容易得到解放，他却哭得闭不上嘴，满脸都是眼泪和口水，下面的小嘴也突突得往外冒白色的粘液。

“会怀孕的”，他哭得沙哑的喉咙里很费劲得挤出这句。

“对不起对不起，不怕不怕”，吉田假装超心疼，把人身上的皮带子扣子链子全部解开抱在怀里，哄小娃娃似的安慰。

“有临时避孕药，吃么？”

“嗯嗯！”菅原没考虑这个人为什么带着这个。

和着瓶装水，他吞下了被称作紧急避孕药的白色小药丸。

他抱着纸巾盒，努力止哭边擦掉身上各种复杂的液体。吉田扶着他的肩膀观察他的变化，“感觉怎么样？” ，“。。。。。嗯，有点热”

“不要擦了，我们去洗澡。” 吉田把人公主抱进浴室，豪华套间的三角浴缸足够容纳他俩同时入浴。吉田坐在他背后，把人圈在怀里，菅原是很认真得在用水冲掉身上的粘液汗水，还洗了把脸。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯。。。”

“可不是问洗澡水。。。。”

“。。。。哎你等会儿！” 禽兽的手指又把他前后两个穴又填满了。

混着热洗澡水，手指的抽插反而更像按摩，舒适极了，乖乖得躺到背后宽厚的怀里，两条腿听话得撇开，搭在浴缸的两边。

他脑袋转回去跟吉田舌吻，享受全方位的服务，现在这个时候吉田比较像牛郎。肚脐下面的舒服下至大腿上至胸口一圈一圈往外扩散开，胸口好痒啊，他忍不住自己伸手捏起了自己的乳头，身体变得奇怪起来，他的阴茎也挺立了。

他用舌头把吉田的舌头从嘴巴里推出去，艰难得说：“能不能进来”。

禽兽大喜。

他们站到浴缸外，对着镜子吉田让他弯下腰抬起屁股从背后操进去。

真的好爽，他感觉像被打通任督二脉一样，五脏六腑秩序都顺了，吉田还帮他握住前面的东西套弄，没几下就射了一地，屁股里越来越热，仿佛被插一根已经不够了，他看到镜子里自己皮肤白里透着粉红色，两颊更是绯红，他主动摆动屁股要背后得人操得再快一点。已经没有害羞感，就算自己过去的男人只有弟弟，他在性事上也有羞怯，但现在镜子里的这个往外吐着舌头舔舐自己的食指的样子，小声喘着：“好舒服”，“用力一点”的男人好像不是自己了。

不知道什么时候他晕睡过去，过了十个小时，他醒来，看手机时间已经是下午三点，周六的。下半身没感觉但总感觉是有点酸的，他掀开被子，身上充满粉红的手指印，光溜溜的下半身还吐着几根粉红色引线。吉田不在屋里。这时他还没发现房门反锁。

他被禁锢了。


End file.
